Finger-mounted tools and tool holders are known in the art for use in areas which are difficult to access. U.S. Pat. No. 2,585,641 to Faso describes tools, such as wrenches, screwdrivers, etc., which include a ferrule for mounting on the top portion of a finger. U.S. Pat. No. 6,834,570 to Risolio describes a finger wrench that can be used to reach locations which can only be reached by fingers.
U.S. patent application 2006/0185057 to Terpinski describes a magnetic finger glove which helps to hold, install and retrieve small metallic objects, such as nuts or screws, in hard-to-reach places.
Accordingly, there is a long felt need for a tool holder for holding and manipulating mechanical tools, and it would be desirable to have such a tool holder which securely holds the tools for mounting on a finger.